Cuestione di familia
by miss crystal 04
Summary: Antonio a sido secuestrado por la mafia rusa y su hermana Ana a sido testigo de eso ¿Podrá la menor de los Vargas Carriendo con ello? o ¿sucumbirá ante la desesperación? ¿podrán los hermanos Vargas Carriendo sacar a Antonio de las garras de los rusos? AU mafia Italiana vs mafia rusa T por futuros capitulos
1. Prologo

Cuestione di familia (prologo)

Antonio a sido secuestrado por la mafia rusa y su hermana Ana a sido testigo de eso en su desesperación llama a su hermano mayor Feliciano y le da la noticia Lovino recibe la noticia y saca a su hermana menor de Cataluña llevándola a Italia allá la menor de la familia deberá aprender a defenderse mientras los hermanos planean como recuperar a Antonio y de paso vengarse de los rusos ¿lo conseguirán? O ¿se verán envueltos en un baño de sangre? La menor de los hermanos aprenderá que hay cosas que son cuestión de familia

Ana: germà ¡estoy en casa!

Antonio: hola hermanita ¿Cómo te fue?

Ana: bien pero un poco pesado

 **Descripción física de Ana: piel blanca pero no tanto ojos avellana alta que cuando los miras en la oscuridad son miel como los de Feliciano tiene buenas curvas el cabello negro ondulado largo**

 **Perfil:**

 **Edad: 18 años**

 **Signo: sagitario**

 **Altura: 1.75**

 **Personalidad: dulce amable un poco tímida pero cuando entra en confianza suele ser una chica divertida un poco loca eso si la haces enojar puede tender a ser un poco tsudere es decir como la tratas te trata**

Antonio: es normal apenas estas empezando a trabajar pero ya veras que pronto te acostumbras

Ana: ojala mira que esta siendo muy agotador

Antonio: ya vamos a comer

Ana: OK

 **Tiempo después**

Ana: germà me voy a bañar

Antonio: esta bien

 **Una hora más tarde**

Ana estaba lista para irse a dormir se sentía muy cansada y se fue a dormir pero nada la prepararía para lo que ocurriría después

- **sonido de vidrio roto-**

Ana: ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Roderich: jajajaja el estúpido de Lovino Vargas aprenderá a no meterse con la mafia rusa cuando se entere de que tenemos a sus hermanos ardera en cólera supuestamente son un chico y una chica según la información hay que secuestrarlos a ambos el jefe los quiere vivos a ambos para que el idiota del italiano le ruegue de rodillas

Arthur: oye entonces ¿Cuántos hermanos tiene el tipo?

Roderich: según mi información son dos hermanos y una hermana

Arthur: ¿y la hermana esta buena?

Roderich: define buena

Arthur: **–face palm-** que si esta guapa

Roderich: pues si es una chica bastante atractiva

Ana: (HO NO LOS RUSOS EL MEU GERMÀ ME DIJO QUE ME CUIDARA DE LOS RUSOS)

Roderich: bueno ya estamos adentro ahora vamos por el objetivo

Arthur: yes

Ana: **-se esconde en un armario- susurrando-** primero muerta antes que irme con esos russos bojos

Antonio: ¡NO SUELTENME! ¡¿QUE HACEN?!

Roderich: Sssshhh calladito se ve más bonito señorito

Arthur: nuestro jefe quiere que vengas con nosotros

Ana: (HO NO ANTONIO) **–susurro-** germà ho sento – **lagrimea-**

Roderich: llévatelo yo me encargo de la chica

Arthur: OK

Roderich busco y busco pero la catalana fue mas astuta que el no la encontró se canso y dijo…

Roderich: Arthur creo que la chica no esta busque por todos lados pero no la encontré vámonos mañana volvemos a por ella

Arthur: whatever let's go

Roderich: vamos

 **Al día siguiente**

Ana salió del armario temblorosa sentía el corazón en la boca tomo todo el valor que pudo para tomar su teléfono y marco un numero

Feliciano: ciao?

Ana: ciao

Feliciano: sorella?

Ana: Fratello Feliciano?

Feliciano: se sono

Ana: sono Ana

Feliciano: chiamare tua sorella? successo qualcosa di brutto?

Ana: oh Fratello è terribile russi hanno preso Antonio

Feliciano: che cosa?

Ana: così come si sente la scorsa notte il russi hanno preso Antonio

Feliciano: Come lo fanno?

Ana: Non solo sono destinati a prendere anche me

Feliciano: sorella tranquillo dire Lovino

Ana: ciao Fratello

Feliciano: ciao sorella

Feliciano camino por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de su hermano allí este se encontraba sentado en una silla de terciopelo bebiendo una copa de vino

Feliciano: Fratello es terrible nuestra sorella me acaba de llamar diciendo que los rusos tienen a Antonio

Lovino: **–Escupe el vino-** ¡¿QUE?!

Feliciano: así como lo oyes Fratello nuestra Sorella parecía estar bastante asustada

Lovino: ¡BASTA! Feliciano ve para Cataluña lo más pronto posible y saca a nuestra Sorella de ahí

Feliciano: si Fratello

Lovino: esos rusos lamentaran el día en que metieron con la familia Vargas Carriendo o me dejo de llamar Lovino Romano Vargas Carriendo bola de bastardos

 **Continuara….**

Miss: y bien chicos que les pareció

Feliciano: ve a mi me gusto me pusiste la piel de gallina

Lovino: me hiciste lucir serio y frio pero te pudo haber quedado mejor

Miss: lovi pero ¿Qué mas quieres? si te hice lucir como la cabeza de la familia

Lovino: quiero que me hagas lucir sexy

Miss: feli ¿estas seguro de que este es lovi y no flavi? U.U

Feliciano: ve ya no estoy tan seguro T.T

Miss: en todo caso si quieres lucir sexy vístete como mafioso no te diré porque

 **Traducciones**

Sorella: hermana **italiano**

Germà: hermano **catalán**

El meu germà: mi hermano **catalán**

Russos bojos: rusos locos **catalán**

Germà ho sento: hermano lo siento **catalán**

Whatever let's go: que importa vámonos **ingles**

Ciao: hola/adiós **italiano**

Se sono: si soy yo **italiano**

Sono: soy/soy yo **italiano**

Chiamare tua sorella?: ¿a que debo tu llamada hermana? **Italiano**

Successo qualcosa di brutto?: ¿sucedió/ocurrió algo malo? **italiano**

Oh Fratello è terribile russi hanno preso Antonio: oh hermano es terrible los rusos se llevaron a Antonio **italiano**

Che cosa?: ¿Qué cosa? **Italiano**

così come si sente la scorsa notte il russi hanno preso Antonio: así como lo oyes anoche los rusos se llevaron a Antonio **italiano**

Come lo fanno? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? **Italiano**

Non solo sono destinati a prendere anche me: no lo se solo se que tenían intención de llevarme a mi también **italiano**

Sorella tranquillo dire Lovino: hermana tranquila se lo diré a Lovino **italiano**

 **Miss: bueno este es mi primer Fanfic de hetalia espero les haya gustado por favor review**

 **Otra cosa mas Ana es mi OC y representa a la región de Cataluña**

 **Nota: cuando vean estos () es lo que el personaje piensa cuando vean este – es lo que el personaje hace sin mas que decir adiós pero solo por si acaso**

 **Declammer: hetalia no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños**


	2. L'americano

**Declammer: hetalia no me pertenece sino toda Latinoamérica tendría representaciones humanas**

Capitulo 1: l'americano

Ana se encontraba aun muy nerviosa incluso después de haber hablado con su hermano no tenia mas opción tenia que hacer algo tenia que salir de allí cuando de repente una pregunta paso por su mente…

Ana: (¿para que quieren los rusos a Antonio?)

El susto y sus nervios hacían que sus recuerdos fueran borrosos no podía recordar con claridad asta que…

 **Flash back**

Roderich: jajajaja el estúpido de Lovino Vargas aprenderá a no meterse con la mafia rusa cuando se entere de que tenemos a sus hermanos ardera en cólera… el jefe los quiere vivos para que el idiota del italiano le ruegue de rodillas

 **Fin del flash back**

Ana: oh germà ¿Qué fue lo hiciste? **– suena el teléfono –** ciao?

Feliciano: ciao sorella ¿estas bien?

Ana: fratello si estoy bien ¿pasa algo?

Feliciano: sorella voy de camino a Cataluña espérame ¿Ok?

Ana: OK fratello pero necesito hablar con Lovino

Feliciano: ¿Por qué?

Ana: luego te explico es algo que no se puede hablar por teléfono

Feliciano: entiendo ciao sorella

Ana: ciao fratello **– cuelga el teléfono –** uf… creo que mejor hago mi maleta algo me dice que hare un viaje a Italia

 **Tiempo después**

Ana: al fin termine **– suspiro –** me pregunto ¿Cuándo llegara mi fratello? **\- suena el timbre -**

Como Ana seguía nerviosa se quito los zapatos y camino de puntillas asta la puerta al ver que se trataba de Feliciano la abrió despacio

Ana: FRATELLO **–se aferra como una araña-**

Feliciano: sorella ¿Qué te pasa?

Ana: fratello tengo miedo

Feliciano: ve ¿Qué paso? ¿Esos tipos te hicieron algo?

Ana: no pero descubrí porque los rusos se llevaron a Antonio

Feliciano: ¿Cómo lo as descubierto?

Ana: pasa fratello necesitaras estar sentado para escuchar esto

Feliciano: uf… esta bien

Ana: **\- se sienta en una silla –** siéntate fratello

Feliciano: ve ahora me vas a decir ¿Qué paso?

Ana: bueno anoche estaba dormida todo de lo mas normal asta que oí vidrios romperse y escuche a una persona reírse estrepitosamente

Feliciano: Scusate l'interruzione sorella

Ana: se fratello

Feliciano: ¿Cómo sonaba su voz?

Ana: bueno era una voz ronca masculina con un marcado acento austriaco de repente oí otra voz era mas fina masculina un poco gay y tenia un marcado acento ingles

Feliciano: ve jajajaja gay

Ana: posso continuare fratello?

Feliciano: naturalmente se

Ana: ellos llamaron estúpido a nuestro fratello dijeron que venían a secuestrarnos que eso le enseñaría a no meterse con la mafia rusa que debían llevarnos vivos porque si nuestro fratello se enteraba ardería en cólera y que eventualmente nuestro fratello le rogaría a su jefe de rodillas porque nos liberara

Feliciano: ¡QUE! ¡HO NO! MALEDIZIONE COMO NO ME PUDE DAR CUENTA

Ana: fratello? ¿Estas bien?

Feliciano: NO ESTOY FURIOSO COMO HE DEJADO QUE LOVINO META LA PATA ESTA FORMA

Ana: (merda se enojo) **-asustada-** fratello cálmate por favor

Feliciano: **-suspira-** sorella ¿ya tienes tu maleta lista?

Ana: si fratello una pregunta

Feliciano: ¿si sorella?

Ana: ¿Qué pasara con las cosas de Antonio?

Feliciano: Lovino mandara a por ellas luego (vaya nuestra sorella si que conoce bien a Antonio)

Ana: fratello vámonos ya no quiero estar aquí **– se aferra con fuerza a su brazo –**

Feliciano: tranquila sorella todo va estar bien

 **Tiempo después**

Feliciano y Ana se encontraban bajando de un jet en roma Ana se encontraba aferrada a su hermano notablemente nerviosa

Ana: scusate fratello es que hace mucho tiempo que no viajo

Feliciano: no importa por lo menos viajar contigo es mas tranquilo que viajar con Lovino

Ana: ¿en serio?

Feliciano: se

Ana: ¿y ahora que fratello?

Feliciano: allí esta el chofer vamos

Subieron al auto que los esperaba cuando llegaron a su destino Ana se quedo impresionada la mansión no había cambiado nada

Ana: vaya la casa no a cambiado nada

Feliciano: por supuesto que no todo esta como lo dejaste

Ana: fratello tengo que hablar con Lovino

Feliciano: esta bien pero ve a desempacar primero

Ana: bueno (solo espero que Lovino no este haciendo locuras)

Feliciano: (espero que mi fratello no este rodeado de Ragazze por que si no estará en problemas)

 **Mientras tanto**

Alfred: te lo digo bro era hermosa no podía creer que eran la misma persona

Lovino: se claro ¬¬u pero se te olvido una cosa

Alfred: what?

Lovino: que ella esta literalmente casada con la mafia escocesa

Alfred: fuck es cierto ¿y si vamos por chicas?

Lovino: lo siento Alfred pero hoy regresa mi sorella y si me encuentra con mujeres me matara GLUP

Alfred: oh bro no me digas a your little sister

Lovino: oh amigo tú no la conoces a ella NO LE GUSTA que juegue con el corazón de las mujeres o eso es lo que ella dice

Feliciano: fratello llegamos

Lovino: ¿y mi sorella?

Feliciano: desempacando ciao Alfred

Alfred: hi

Feliciano: da un fratello ha detto che voleva parlare con te

Lovino: Davvero?

Feliciano: se

Alfred: me voy

Lovino: Alfred quédate per favore quiero tener testigos

Alfred: OK?

Feliciano: date de santos que Alfred esta aquí porque si no nuestra sorella te mataría

Alfred: really? ¿Están hablando en serio?

Feliciano: oh amigo tu no la conoces ella es bueno…ella es como decirlo… bueno solo dire que esto solo aplica para Lovino ella es muy seria con el por ser el JEFE y que como hermana menor que es a ella no le gusta que juegue con los sentimientos de las mujeres y no la culpo a veces Lovino se pasa de listo

Lovino: HEY

Feliciano: he de recodarte lo que paso con Chiara

Alfred: oh you don't say that

Feliciano: ¿y que si lo dije? He

Ana: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Feliciano: sorella que bueno que bueno que llegas por cierto ¿Cuánta ropa traías?

Ana: ¿Por qué?

Feliciano: porque te tardaste un buen rato

Ana: oh eso tenía que hacer unas llamadas

Lovino: **\- Alterado –** SORELLA QUE HICISTE ¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE?

Ana: refuerzos

Feliciano quien siempre tenía una sonrisa ''inocente'' su sonrisa se torno afilada que daba escalofríos el ya intuía a quien o en este caso a quienes había llamado su hermana definitivamente hoy no era el día de Lovino

Lovino: fra… fra… fratello ¿Por qué sonríes así?

Feliciano: no por nada

Alfred: Um guys ¿no me van a presentar a su hermana?

Feliciano: dispiace Alfred ella es mi sorella Ana Catalina

Ana: es un placer

Alfred: el placer es mío lady

Ana: bueno ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?

Lovino: vale sorella ¿de que quieres hablar?

Ana: ya descubrí porque los rusos se llevaron a Antonio

Lovino: ¿en serio?

Ana: si y tiene que ver contigo fratello

Lovino: ¿conmigo?

Ana: se el día en que los rusos se llevaron a Antonio dijeron que venían a secuestrarnos dijeron que eso te enseñaría a no meterte con la mafia rusa que arderías en cólera y que terminarías pidiéndole a su jefe de rodillas por que nos liberara

Lovino: MALEDIZIONE pero tu sorella mereces algo mejor que el

Ana: ¿de que estas hablando fratello?

Lovino: el primo del jefe de la mafia rusa

Ana: ¿el líder de la mafia polaca?

Lovino: se sorella el hace unos meses me pidió tu mano en matrimonio

Feliciano: IL DEMONIO CON IL PRIMO MORTO PRIMA DI MIA SORELLA

Lovino: calmarsi fratello

Ana: EIXE FILL DE GOSSA

Cabe destacar que ni Lovino ni Alfred hablaban o entendían catalán así que se quedaron confundidos pero Feliciano que si entendía tenia los ojos como platos

Feliciano: O_O SORELLA

Ana: perdono

Alfred y Lovino: ¿Qué dijo?

Feliciano: averígüenlo ustedes yo no voy a decírselos

Lovino: como decía antes de que me interrumpieran me negué me negué rotundamente unos días después recibí amenazas no les tome importancia puesto que recibo amenazas todos los sacro santos días pero no creí que el polaco fuera a convencer al ruso de hacer esto

Ana: AHORA SI YA ME TOCARON EL ORGULLO NADIE SE METE CON MI SANGRE LE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA A ESE MALDITO POLACO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS IO SONO LA NIPOTE DI ROMULO VARGAS E SE QUALCOSA MI HA INSEGNATO IL NONNO E'MAI OBITTIVI CHE CON VARGAS

Lovino y Feliciano: así se habla sorella

Alfred: ahora ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarles?

Ana: si se nos ocurre algo si

Alfred: bueno I'm going

 **Los tres al unisonó:** ciao Alfred

Ana: fratelli tenemos mucho en que pensar

Lovino: Questo è sorella

 **Notas:** de quien hablaban Lovino y Alfred era Rose fem! England quien esta casada con Scott/Escocia y lo de Lovino y Chiara fue una riña pero Feliciano piensa que fueron pareja pero no fue así en cuanto lo de Ana antes de que mi hermano se casara no me gustaba que tuviera novias porque cuando las dejaba yo sentía pena porque sentía que mi hermano jugaba con sus sentimientos

 **Traducciones**

Scusate l'interruzione sorella – disculpa la interumcion herrmana

posso continuare fratello? **-** ¿puedo continuar hermano?

Naturalmente se – por supuesto que si

Merda – m¬e¬d¬ (si adivinaron que dice sepan que en italiano y catalán se dice igual)

Scusate – lo siento

Ragazze – chicas

Your little sister – tu pequeña hermana

Da un fratello ha detto che voleva parlare con te – ella dijo que quería hablar contigo

Davvero? – ¿en serio?

Oh you don't say that – oh no dijiste eso

Dispiace – disculpa

IL DEMONIO CON IL PRIMO MORTO PRIMA DI MIA SORELLA – AL DEMONIO CON EL PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES QUE DARLE A MI HERMANA

calmarsi fratello – calmate hermano

EIXE FILL DE GOSSA – ESE HIJO DE PERRA

Perdono – Perdón

IO SONO LA NIPOTE DI ROMULO VARGAS E SE QUALCOSA MI HA INSEGNATO IL NONNO E'MAI OBITTIVI CHE CON VARGAS – YO SOY LA NIETA DE ROMULO VARGAS Y SI ALGO ME ENSEÑO EL ABUELO ES NUNCA TE METAS CON UN VARGAS

Fratelli – Hermanos

Questo è sorella – asi es hemana

 **Miss: bueno esta es mi última actualización del año FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016**


End file.
